


A Picnic With a Reaper

by LightBlueColor



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HoloMyth - Freeform, I love them so much, One-Shot, Takamori, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueColor/pseuds/LightBlueColor
Summary: Kiara asks Calli to go on a Picnic date, after a bit of begging the Reaper agrees to go. Things get a little too far after a while.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	A Picnic With a Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not writing much as often, I have been very busy with things at the moment. This has been in the drafts for a while and I thought it'd be nice to post !! I really hope you guys enjoy it <3

Calli was sleeping like usual, it was silent and soothing. It was afternoon and Calli was still in bed, sleeping. She heard a loud knock at the door, she yawned and stretched. "Who the hell..is knocking?" She rubbed the back of her head and sat up. She wasn't in a good mood, someone had woken her up when she was sleeping comfortably through the afternoon. She walked over to the front door and opened it slowly, she noticed it was Kiara who knocked and she quickly tried to close the door.

"CALLIII- PLEASE DON'T!" Kiara whined as she held the door, Calli got more annoyed than she already was. "I'll give you five minutes to speak, Kusotori. If this is about sparring then no." Kiara's eyes lit up and she smirked "Actually, no! So, hah! Can't get rid of me that easily- BUT I DON'T ALWAYS ASK TO SPAR!" Calli shook her head and crossed her arms, she tried to hide the fact she was blushing. "Kustori. Four minutes." Kiara happily began to ramble to Calli "I wanted to ask, since you're always busy working..and you often seem stressed! Do you perhaps wanna have a picnic with me?" Calli didn't say anything, such a weird request she thought. "Sorry, I'm busy." she almost closed the door and saw Kiara give her puppy eyes and frown "Calli..please..I won't bother you for ONE day...pleaseee...pretty please..with a cherry on top!" Calli sighed and stared at Kiara, she was too cute to say no to. She declined the offer yet again "I have a lot of work, no thanks."

Kiara began to pout, almost like the time Calli refused to give her a hug, that was something. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BUSY!? YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING ALL DAY." Calli had been caught being lazy, that wasn't good. Kiara kept the puppy eyes, hoping Calli would just give in. "F-Fine, okay. Just this once." Kiara hugged the reaper very tightly "I knew you'd say yes!" Calli began to blush and looked away "Let me get changed. Wait here." Kiara nodded excitedly. It didn't take a while for Calli to return, she was dressed properly for the date. "Looking good!" Kiara whistled and winked, Calli pretended she didn't hear it "Alright, lead me to this picnic place."

"Gotcha!"

\------  
After a couple minutes, they had made it to their destination. It was a pretty view, you could see the city from afar and a beautiful garden. Calli commented on the view "It looks great. Thanks for taking me out here." Kiara smiled and began to set everything up for the pair. Calli lended a hand, she didn't want her to do all the hard work. "Anddd done! Thanks for the help." Calli stayed quiet but appreciated the thanks from the Phoenix. The two sat down and watched the view in silence, they had no words to exchange but appreciated the company of one another. Calli had forgotten what it felt like to take a break and just enjoy the outside. She was scared though, every human around her feared her. She tried not to go out as often, but when she did she knew she got a lot of stares from adults and children. She cleared her throat and looked at Kiara "Th-Uh is that chocolate?" 

Kiara didn't look at Calli but nodded "Mhm! You want some?" Calli acted as if she didn't want any but secretly did "I don't mind, if you want to give me some you can." Kiara grabbed a piece and smiled at Calli "Open your mouth." Calli blushed and did as she said, this was very embarrassing but she acted as if it was very chill and cool. Kiara put her hand on Calli's cheek as the other held the piece of chocolate, the Reaper could feel her cheek getting gently caressed. The two didn't say anything and Kiara began to feed Calli the sweets she had. "Hm, looks like I have none left." Kiara said, she smiled at Calli "I hope you don't mind!" 

"You missed one." Calli said calmly, Kiara looked confused and tilted her head "Eh? I did-Mmph!" She could feel Calli's soft lips against hers and her arms going around her waist. Kiara put her hand on the Reaper's face and their lips were chained together for what seemed like hours. Kiara began to squirm in Calli's arms as the kissing kept going "C-Calli.." soon enough the two pulled away and stared at each other. Calli was a little shocked but she didn't mind, she stared at Kiara "Again?" Kiara nodded shyly and went in for another kiss with Calli. 

This went on for at least 10 minutes, both of them didn't expect a picnic date to go this far. Finally, they had their kissing and sat there together. "Sorry about that, Kus-Kiara, I mean Kiara. You just looked too cute to resist." Kiara's face was still red from the random make out session "Y-Yeah..you scared me." Calli smiled, it shocked Kiara. She had never seen her properly smiled in all her years of living, this was the first time Calli had a smile on her face. After a while, the smile began to fade and became a frown. "Yeah but uhm, I'm a reaper..and reapers are just monsters. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to hate me once I took your life again and again..despite us having mutual romantic feelings." Kiara began to laugh, Calli looked confused. Did she say something that made her look like a fool? "WHAT!? YOU, A MONSTER? YOU GET SCARED WHEN A BUTTERFLY LANDS ON YOUR NOSE!" Calli's face went red and she had remembered that embarrassing moment with Kiara. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY? IT SURPRISED ME?" Kiara laughed even harder as Calli tried to defend herself "YOU KEPT SAYING KUSOTORI, KUSOTORI! GET RID OF IT PLEASE!" She tried to mimic the Reaper's voice.

Calli let out a little giggle "Maybe a little funny.." Kiara smiled and sighed "Well back on a serious note, even if you were to take my life over and over again, my feelings for you would never change." Calli didn't say anything, she felt dumbfounded on why Kiara would love someone like her. She decided not to question it any longer. "Hey since we kissed wouldn't that make us girlfriends?" Kiara randomly asked in a teasing tone, Calli did a long sigh "As if I'd ever date you." Kiara smirked "But you kissed me! YOU WERE SUPER INTO IT! YOU ALMOST PUT YOUR TONGUE INTO MY MO-" Calli began to be loud on purpose in order to not hear the stupid bird's teasing "SHUT UPPP! ONE TIME THING." Kiara frowned and pretended like she was about to cry "So you didn't mean to kiss me…?" Calli rolled her eyes, this girl was something else. "Come here, you stupid bird." 

They kissed again, more gently and passionate from the last time. It didn't last long as the other kisses but it felt genuine. "Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Calli said, she felt a lot of emotions and couldn't tell what she was feeling. One thing she could tell is they were all positive emotions. "Calli! Question!" Kiara said excitedly, Calli looked at her "Yes?" 

"CAN WE SPAR?" Her eyes sparkled as she asked the question, Calli should have known this question was inevitable. Calli sighed and got up, she smirked and looked at Kiara. 

"Sure, but this time I'm not going easy on you." 

"BRING IT ON!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also uh, I wonder if anyone would be more interested in these types of one shots but with different pairs and Takamori too? Maybe drop suggestions.


End file.
